Meeting of Minds
by Stay70573
Summary: Dedicated to two of my favourite authors, and to my friends here on FF. These are my OCs based on these authors. The story is of them, and they're battle for supremecy amongst each other.


It was a day where the sun dared not shine, for fear of being consumed by darkness. In an empty field lay a hidden secret. Shrouded by darkness, there lay a large crowded coliseum. Within the battlegrounds stood six shadowy figures, each dark and twisted with thoughts of malicious and dark swirling in their minds. The first of the figures was a tall slender and elegant woman. She had pale green skin, yellow eyes, and lips as if they had drank blood. She wore black and purple robes with a horned headdress and held a long golden staff with a glowing green orb at the top. Behind her stood a shorter, but just as elegant and attractive woman. She was about 5' feet tall with skin that bordered peach and light green, and had deep sapphire blue eyes with long brown hair that reached just past her shoulder. She wore a black and purple robe similar to her masters, though it was more practical looking, and held a similar sinister staff in her hands. To the left of these two stood a large blue flame headed being. He was tall, taller than everyone else in the arena, and had pasty dark gray skin. He wore an elegant yet simple dark gray and blue chiton over a black toga that was held up by a skull pin. He had sharp shark like teeth and glowing yellow eyes. Behind him stood another very attractive woman. She was about 5'8 with an hourglass figure and was well endowed. She had brown hair and blue eyes as well, except she had snow white skin that slowly began to border the gray of her mentor. She wore tight black toga covered by a one shoulder chiton with a black and blue pattern. To the left of the two stood the final two. The first was a tall lanky man with a large black mitre with gold details and a red feather. He had long black robes with a red sash and bell sleeves and a long flowing cape, and held a long golden cobra staff. Beside him stood a shorter man. He was about 6' tall and hair and eyes equally black with pale yellow skin. He wore an outfit similar to his bosses, the only difference being he wore gauntlets and a chest plate and lacked the signature mitre. Instead he sported a short black hair cut with long front bangs parted to the side. He also carried a staff with him, though the cobra head had a more natural design with sharp fangs and an open mouth. The crowd were muttering, wondering who would be triumphant. The blue haired deity looked at his competitors. He flashed them a shark like grin.

"So, Jaffy, Mal, who did you bring as your "apprentices"?"

Maleficent and Jafar scowled at the gods nicknames, which the despised. Their apprentices gave a brief chuckle, which lead the mentors to turn their scowls at them. Maleficent glared coldly at the pompous smirking god.

"This is my apprentice, Angel D. Fairie. She-"

Jafar's apprentice gave rather loud scoff. Angel gave him a leer.

"Angel? HA! How evil could somebody be with the name ANGEL?"

Jafar smacked his apprentice upside the head.

"Have I taught you nothing about manners boy?"

The apprentice rubbed the spot where he was hit, glared at Jafar, but then turned towards Angel.

"Forgive me for my indiscretion. I did not mean to be rude."

Angel said nothing but turned her chin towards him. Maleficent smiled at the other apprentice.

"Then what is your name little mouse?"

The apprentice snarled lightly but maintained most of his composure. He bowed politely.

"I am R. S. Nexus, alchemist and sorcerer extraordinaire. I have excelled under the master tutelage of the greatest sorcerer in the world, Jafar."

Hades groaned.

"Real humble aren't ya. Well meet my apprentice, D. Minxy."

Jafar eyed the chiton wearing women.

"And she is…"

"All in good Jaffy, all in good time. But now let's go. These three are here to prove their mettle. Come on; let's get to the good seats."

The trio of villains flashed out of the arena and into their respective seats, leaving the apprentices in the arena. In the box seats sat the eight major villains. Scar looked lazily at the arena then towards Ursula.

"Say Ursula, you're good at magic, how come you don't have an apprentice?"

Ursula opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Hook.

"Because she ate her last one."

Ursula glared at Hook, who was giving a signature smirk.

"I thought we agreed to keep that quiet."

Hook just laughed as Scar looked at Ursula with horror. Hades looked back and smiled slightly before standing up and looking at the trio in the arena. He spoke as if he had a megaphone, loud and booming.

"You three are the apprentices chosen by the three best magical villains. You three will fight for the right to be the next great villain to join our ranks."

Hades sat down and waved his hand in a circle, creating a cigar out of smoke. A gong rang out, signalling the start of the fight.

"LET'S GET READY TO RUMMMBLLLEE!"

Nexus turned around at the start of the fight and looked up to the box.

"I can't fight women! That's horrible!"

The crowd immediately silenced itself. Hades looked down at the sorcerer.

"You're kidding right?"

Nexus simply smirked at the god.

"Of course!"

He whipped around and let two red fireballs loose from his staff. As the first hit Minxy squarely in the chest the audience went wild with cheers. The second was dodged by Angel after she side stepped. Minxy hit the ground flat on her ass. She stood up slowly, huffing slightly.

Nexus looked at Angel and laughed.

"Feh, she's a pushover!"

Suddenly a bright flash of blue flame erupted from Hade's warrior. She looked up and grinned eerily, blue fire balls erupting from her hands. She used her fingers and pointed them at Nexus as if they we're six shooters. She clicked her thumbs down and in rapid succession began shooting little balls of blue flame at the now active sorcerer, who was deflecting and shooting jets of fire at her. Angel, who had been quiet and still for the most part, slowly began chanting something. Green fire slowly began to circle her, forming a circle on the ground around her. She lifted her staff and began swinging it in gentle circles around her head. The sky above the arena darkened further, clouds looming drearily overhead, the only light coming from the fighter's flames. Angel looked up at her opponents, who too noticed the looming clouds. She gave a coy smile and shouted the final word of her chant. Purple lightning shot out of the clouds, targeting the other combatants. They quickly stopped attacking each other and began to duck and roll away from the lightning bolts. But Maleficent's protégé smirked and raised her arms.

"Let a forest of thorns be their tomb!"

The ring of fire at her feet quickly exploded into a wave, leaving a trail of erupting thorns as it washed over the field. One of the stalks sprung up and nailed Nexus squarely in the chest. He reeled backwards and hit the wall, leaving a small dent. He picked himself up quietly, shaking his himself awake. He saw the thorns had become a massive wall. In the corner of his eye he noticed Minxy fighting the thorns with fire, but the thorns seemed to be winning. He looked at Angel, who was cackling with glee. He turned his attention to Minxy and began to shout.

"TRUCE?"

She looked at Jafar's apprentice briefly before looking at the wave of increasing thorns.

"DEAL!"

Nexus turned his attention to the thorny wall. He began to put himself into a warrior stance, the staff spinning in his hands. As he twirled the staff the cobra's eyes began to glow brightly. He finished the twirling and slammed the sceptre into the ground, letting out a primal and guttural roar. From the base a huge wave of red flames began wash over the thorns. Minxy too let out a roar and from her hands shot a blue wave of flames that mixed with Nexus's, creating a massive tidal wave of swirling flames. The thorns were annihilated under the immense heat wave, and the wall receded drastically. Angel, who had been gloating, noticed the wave to late and was sent sliding backwards on her feet, her arms shielding her face. Nexus beamed brightly at the joint assault but was cut short by a jet of blue flame that whizzed past his head. He turned his attention to Minxy, who had returned to her six shooter pose. She blew the smoke away from her finger and smirked.

"Truce over."

She began to fire more rapid shots at Nexus, who ducked and weaved as jets of blue flame licked at his robes and flesh. Angel had managed to quickly regain her footing and began unleashing balls of green flame at the two. The arena had become a full fledged battle zone, with multi colour flames bursting from the combatants, slamming them into walls or sending them flying.

Back in the stands, the audience was going nuts over the battle. In the box seats Jafar leaned over to Maleficent.

"You're apprentice is good, but isn't she copying your words?"

Maleficent looked at Jafar.

"Yes, but that's because it's a good spell."

"I assume she is a fairie?"

Maleficent smirked at Jafar.

"No, actually, she's witch. Very powerful, managed to evade capture from the law after annihilating an entire village. I found her before they did and decided to teach her, which I find was good investment."

Hades smirked at the conversing duo.

"Pssshh, only a witch? Puh-lease! And how about you Jaffy, did ya find some lowly street rat to help you?"

Jafar leaned over Maleficent, and snarled at Hades, who responded with a simple smirk. Maleficent looked a little surprised to see somebody leaning so close to her. She quickly put her hand on Jafar's face and shoved him back into his seat.

"GET OFF ME YOU IMBECILE!"

Jafar glared at Maleficent.

"DON'T CALL ME AN IMBECILE!"

Hades began laughing.

"Jeez, you guys are like kids!"

Jafar turned his attention towards Hades and launched a jet of flame, which hit the god squarely in the chest. As the god was picking himself up Jafar smirked, very pleased with his abilities. Hades looked up Jafar.

"Think you're so good aren't you? Well, how's THIS!"

Hades opened his hands and a pair of blue fireballs flew out towards Jafar, who narrowly managed to dodge them. Maleficent was unfortunate enough to be in the proximity of the impact and had blue flames lick her robes. She stood up and pointed her staff at Hades.

"How dare you! I am the mistress o-"

Hades rolled his eyes and groaned. Maleficent almost screamed like a banshee before letting loose bolts of lightning. The other villains in and near the box seats began to dive away as the area became similar to the battle below.

Nexus was about to let loose a torrent of blades when a blue fireball struck the ground at his feet. He lowered his staff and stared at the battle in box. Minxy and Angel also noticed, both of them lowering their arms to look as well. Nexus turned around and aimed his staff at the ground, making a dark red and black chair appear. He quickly made a pair of chairs similar to his, except for the colours. The trio sat and began looking at the battle, each perplexed and intrigued by this new development. Nexus used his staff and made a rather large bucket of popcorn appear in his lap along with some drinks on the armrest sockets. He put his staff down, grabbed a handful of popcorn, and passed the popcorn to his left. D. Minxy looked at the bucket before taking it. She took a bit out and scowled.

"Sheesh you so cheap you couldn't put a bit of butter on this!"

Nexus rolled his eyes and picked his staff up. He swirled it a bit, buttering appearing out of nowhere and landing nicely on the popcorn. Minxy smiled a bit before shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth. She tried to say thanks but it came out as a muffled "phranxz". Angel looked over and took the bucket from her, delicately picking up pieces and eating them. Minxy gave Angel an odd look.

"Seriously? Lighten up! It's just us!"

Angel looked at the popcorn, then at Minxy and Nexus. She quickly grabbed a handful and stuffed it in her mouth, making loud crunchy noises. Minxy laughed.

"That's the spirit!"

Nexus looked over at the two ladies beside him.

"Ya know I like you two, I think this friendship might work out really well."

He attempted to give Minxy a winning smile. She gave him a sarcastic smile in return.

"Ya, but I mean I still owe you one for that fireball at the start!"

She turned to her left and punched Nexus squarely in the shoulder, making him and his chair flip over. Angel looked over and gave Minxy a smile and a high five. Nexus grumbled slightly and picked up his chair.

"Oi… Women."

* * *

Dedicated to Ditzy Minx, who I owe much too, and Angel of Darkness1959, who helped me start up. Thank you both. I may write another story of them in the house of mouse. maybe XD


End file.
